¿yuri?
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: naruko namikaze, es una chica común y corriente, hija de los dueños de la mas grande compañia de Japón, pero por alguna razón se siente atraida por su mejor amiga hinata, sabiendo que eso esta mal ¿o tal vez no?
1. Chapter 1

**¿yuri?**

_Hola!. Este es mi diario, y aquí pienso relatar lo que me ocurrió hace algún tiempo. Primero me presentare, me llamo Naruko y tengo 15 años, mis padres son Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina. Para mi mala suerte soy hija única, que lastima siempre quise tener un hermano o hermana menor, pero que puedo hacer. Bueno, mis ojos son de color azul cielo, según me dicen mis padres, se podrían comparar con el cielo. Mi cabello es rubio, y me llega un poco debajo de la espalda. Y tengo unas extrañas marcas en mis mejillas que parecen bigotes de gato, motivo de varias burlas, pero yo me siento orgullosa de ellas. Últimamente estoy muy asustada, por un asunto de sentimientos. Primero les contare mi vida._

_Soy hija de los dueños de una de las mas grandes corporaciones de Japón, "Namikaze Corp." , tengo unos fabulosos abuelos, por parte de mi padre, están el abuelo Namikaze Jiraya a quien también le digo "ero-sennin" y es que es un verdadero pervertido, su esposa, Senju Tsunade, es la mejor abuela que puede existir, y cuando mi abuelo se comporta de manera inapropiada, o sea acosa a alguna chica, le da un golpe tan fuerte que sus pies dejan la tierra, pero ese viejo pervertido jamás aprende y lo vuelve a hacer._

_Asisto a la preparatoria "Konoha gakuen" de la que mi abuela es directora, a pesar de su edad, pero si le digo eso a mi también me da un golpe, pero no tan fuerte como a mi abuelo, pero bueno, algo tenia que sacar de el y es que nunca aprendo. En mi salón, somos veintisiete alumnos, pero con quienes mas me llevo son, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gaara y sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro, y finalmente, mi mejor amiga, Hinata, la razón de mis temores. Todos ellos son los mejores amigos que pueden existir, jamás me dejarían sola. A casi todos ellos los conocí desde la primaria, excepto a gaara y sus hermanos que los conoci aquí en la preparatoria, pero igual los quiero como si los conociera de por vida, y Hinata es mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños, aun recuerdo cuando la conoci._

* * *

><p><em>Estábamos en los primeros días de entrar al jardín de niños, yo era nueva en la ciudad ya que nos habíamos tenido que mudar, por que mi padre tenia que volver a japon, para ocupar el cargo como presidente de la corporación de mi abuelo. Era hora del recreo y yo estaba en una banca mientras todos jugaban muy alegremente, pero entonces oí un grito que llamo mi atención, al ver de donde venia, había una niña de mi misma edad, en el piso, llorando, tenia el cabello negro-azulado y unos ojos de un color muy blanco. Alrededor de ella estaban tres niñas riéndose de ella, supuse que la habían tirado. Así que me acerque un poco para ver mejor.<em>

_-_jajajaja-_se reian las niñas, -_no estorbes-_ le dijeron las muy creidas, aun puedo recordar todo lo que paso, ella seguía llorando –_que no sabes quienes somos nosotras-_ ella seguía llorando, pero se comenzó a parar del suelo, pero las niñas la volvieron a empujar y eso me enojo mucho, así que como siempre, me menti en lo que no me incumbía._

_-_hey! Déjenla en pash-_ debo de admitir que todavía no sabia hablar bien jejeje. Las niñas me voltearon a ver y yo las veía muy molesta, a mi jamás me han agradado ese tipo de personas._

_-¿_y tu quien eres?-_ ellas a pesar de que teníamos la misma edad, ya sabían hablar perfectamente –_sabes, no me importa, apuesto a que eres una persona tan insignificante como ella-_ y señalo a la niña que seguía tirada, pero que ahora me estaba mirando, aunque aun seguían saliendo lagrimas de sus ojos._

-¡yo shoy Namikazhe Naruko!-_ grite igual de energética como siempre. En ese momento, no entendía que era lo que había puesto a esas niñas así, parecía que habían palidecido, como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma o algo parecido, pero ahora lo entiendo._

_-_¡Namikaze!-_ yo las vi con cara de "wtf?" y de inmediato se fueron corriendo gritando un "lo siento". Cuando se alejaron ayude a la niña a que se pararse y ella acepto con una gran sonrisa. Le pregunte quien era y ella me dijo._

_-_me llamo Hyuuga Hinata- _desde ese día ella y yo nos volvimos las mejores amigas, pasaron los años y nos convertimos casi en hermanas, sus padres y los mios también fueron amigos desde pequeños, y según he oído mi madre torturaba mucho a su padre, por suerte esos tiempos pasaron, aunque a mi madre a veces le daban leves recaidas._

_Bueno se preguntaran ¿Por qué nos hablas de todo eso?, ¿que es lo que te paso en tu vida? O ¿Por qué Hinata es la razón de mis temores?. Muy simple, hace algún tiempo, me di cuenta de algo que me asusta mucho, al principio no quería creerlo, quería hallar alguna otra explicación a por que cada vez que estaba cerca de Hinata, sentía mi corazón acelerado o por que cuando sonreía me sonrojaba o por que siempre tenia ganas de verla y jamás quería que se alejara de mi. Pero al final tuve que aceptar la realidad, yo… me enamore de mi mejor amiga, me enamore de Hinata Hyuuga. Eso me asusta mucho pero, que puedo hacer… yo no puedo cambiar lo que siento…Y aquí comienza mi pesadilla hecha realidad._

* * *

><p>no se si seguirla o no...<p>

asi que ustedes diganme si la sigo escribiendo o la dejo ahi.

pero tengan por seguro ¡el final es naruhina!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

_Aun logro recordar como me sentía los primeros días, no me daba cuenta de lo que sentía, pero poco a poco lo fui entendiendo. Tenia miedo, pero al final lo acepte, aunque nunca se lo dije a nadie. Y aun recuerdo un día en particular._

_No recuerdo que día fue, pero fue hace mas de seis meses, estaba comenzando un nuevo día, y el sol comenzó a asomar sus rayos por mi ventana, al sentirlos en mi piel me tape la cabeza con la sabana, no quería despertar, estaba teniendo un lindo sueño, aunque no recuerdo de que trataba. Pero después de un rato comencé a oír una voz que se oía tan lejos pero a la vez tan cerca. Pero aun así yo seguía sin hacerle caso, hasta que oí mejor lo que me decía._

-naruko…hija… levántate…- _sabia que era mi madre, pero no le hacia caso_ –se te va a hacer tarde- _me pare levemente para ver a mi mama frente a la cama, mi vista era algo borrosa y yo seguía somnolienta. -¿tarde para que?- pensé, olvidando por completo que seguíamos en entresemana y yo tenia que ir a la preparatoria._

-mama…- _tenia tanto sueño que me volví a acostar y le dije_ –quiero dormir otro rato- _y comencé a dormirme de nuevo._

-hija… sabes que tu abuela se enoja si llegas tarde a la escuela…- _esas palabras bastaron para que yo despertara, mi abuela Tsunade, al ser la directora, era mas estricta conmigo que con cualquier otro alumno, solo para demostrar que no me favorecía. Pero había veces en que deseaba no ser su nieta o que ella no fuera la directora._

-de-de acuerdo y-ya voy- _me pare rápidamente, imaginando a mi abuela con una sonrisa macabra, castigándome por llegar tarde. Me metí al baño, y salí con una toalla enrollando mi cuerpo. Me puse el uniforme de "Konoha Gakuen", y salí de mi habitación hacia el comedor. Desayune lo mas rápido que me permitía mi boca, hasta que mama me regaño por que "esos no son los hábitos de una señorita", pero que quería que hiciera, ya me había metido el temor de llegar tarde, y antes de llegar a la escuela, tenia que hacer una parada._

_Al salir de mi casa me dirigí al la limosina en frente de la entrada, entre en ella y arranco, durante una parte del camino, veía por mi ventana, pensando en que todavía me quedaba tiempo en el instituto, y todo ese tiempo tendría que aguantar lo estricta que era mi abuela. El auto se detuvo, y entonces desperté de mis pensamientos. Al dirigir mi vista hacia la puerta del otro lado, vi como se habría y entraba otra chica de mi misma edad y con mi mismo uniforme, y yo sonreí, era mi mejor amiga, Hinata, ahora que lo notaba, su cabello negro-azulado había crecido mucho, y se sentó a mi lado._

-buenos días, naruko-chan- _me saludo sonriendo, y yo sentí mi cara algo caliente, se veía ¿linda?, que estoy pensando, es mi mejor amiga, pero desde no hace mucho me di cuenta de lo que sentía._

-buenos días, Hinata-chan- _le devolví el saludo, disimulando el nerviosismo que me venia cada vez que la veía. En ese momento el auto arranco de sorpresa, y como Hinata todavía no se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, cayo casi encima de mi, pero gracias a mis reflejos, la sostuve, y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, debido a eso, nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, parecía que si hacíamos el mas mínimo movimiento, nos besaríamos, las dos parecíamos tomates. Por suerte el conductor no vio, ya que un vidrio oscuro separa, ambas partes del auto, pero al lado había un teléfono por si era necesario llamarlo. Cuando despertamos de la sorpresa, yo la solté y ella al instante se separo lo más lejos que pudo, hasta hallar tope con la otra puerta del auto._

-lo-lo siento- _dijo en un leve susurro pero aun así la logre oír, tenia la cara roja y estaba jugando con sus dedos, era obvio que estaba nerviosa, siempre hacia eso cuando lo estaba._

-no-no hay problema- _le respondí tratando de calmarla, durante un rato hubo un incomodo silencio, bueno al menos para mi lo fue, pero decidí hablar, para bajar el nerviosismo de esto_ -¿y… que tal tu novio?- _no me gustaba hablar de el, pero, necesitaba algo para que la tención de la atmosfera se fuera._

-sasuke-kun, esta bien…- _y su actitud alegre volvió, tal y como esperaba_ –hace una semana cumplimos seis meses juntos- _me recordó. Sasuke era un gran amigo, pero no me gustaba que estuviera con ella, estaba triste por notar la alegría en su rostro cuando decía que tenia tanto tiempo con el. Muchas chicas siempre lo perseguían, excepto yo y Hinata, y por alguna razón, el se fijo en ella. Me dolía verlos juntos, al principio no entendía, pero después me di cuenta de que era por que la persona que amaba, estaba con alguien mas, y no estoy hablando específicamente de Sasuke._

-que alegría- _le dije disimulando mucha felicidad, pero por dentro me sentía triste. Después de comenzar con eso comenzamos a hablar de distintas cosas, hasta que ella menciono algo que me puso algo nerviosa._

-naruko-chan… ¿a ti te gusta alguien?- _esa pregunta me desconcertó._

-eh…-_ note que ella tenia una gran sonrisa en los labios, así que yo le pregunte_ –¿p-por que lo preguntas?…-

-pues… hasta ahora no has tenido novio, y quería saber si no era por que no te habías atrevido a declararte al chico que te gusta- _contesto de igual forma, con una gran sonrisa._

-pues… - ¿_Qué le digo ahora?, tal vez la verdad… no, si le digo quien me gustaba, nuestra amistad se acabaría, y eso es lo que menos quiero que pase, no quiero que se aleje de mi _–hasta ahora no me interesa ningún chico… eso es todo…- _conteste sinceramente, era la verdad. Gracias a dios el auto se detuvo y el chofer me abrió la puerta. Al bajar, paso lo de todos los días, todas las miradas se dirigían a mi, era lo malo de ser la hija de una familia de las mas poderosas en Japón, rara vez la gente no me veía._

-naruko-chan, ¿no te estas comenzando a hartar de que todos te vean apenes llegas?…- _me pregunto Hinata mientras veía discretamente a la gente, y apuesto a que ella también sentía las miradas de las personas._

-la verdad si… pero… yo no les puedo decir "dejen de verme", parecería desesperada- _respondí algo divertida, me encantaba hacerla reír._

-¿y no lo estas?- _me dijo burlándose de mi._

-muy graciosa, Hinata- _su sonrisa paro en seco, ella sabia que siempre que le digo solo "Hinata", era que estaba molesta._

-vamos… solo fue una broma- _me dijo tratando de calmarme y yo solo sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo._

-de acuerdo- _le respondí, la verdad para mi es imposible enojarme con ella, la quiero tanto como para hacerlo._

-buenos días naruko… Hinata-chan- _reconocí esa voz inmediatamente, fría y profunda, mi mirada perdió la alegría, pero la de Hinata-chan se veía un brillo de felicidad, así que tuve que fingir de nuevo alegría._

-buenos días Sasuke- _salude lo mas alegre que pude, pero para mi cada vez se me hacia mas difícil ocultar lo que sentía. En ese instante, Hinata corrió hacia el y lo beso, todas las chicas los veían y se desilusionaban, aunque Sasuke tenía como novia a Hinata, seguía teniendo pretendientes, y un club de fans._

-buenos días Sasuke-kun- _dijo Hinata muy feliz, al separarse de el. No cabía la tristeza en mi, pero logre disimularla, aunque no me faltaba mucho para llorar. Gracias a dios de nuevo, la campana sonó haciendo que Hinata, yo y Sasuke entráramos al aula. Al entrar, logre ver a todos mis amigos sentados y hablando, ¡es cierto!, hoy nos tocaba a la primera hora kakashi-sensei, y el siempre llega tarde._

_Al sentarme en mi haciento junto a la ventana, me puse a ver el cielo, justo como siempre lo hacia Shikamaru, lo cual sorprendió a mis amigos y, aparentemente les preocupo._

-naruko-chan- _me hablo sakura, otra de mis mejores amigas –_¿te sientes bien?- _yo la vi confundida y le pregunte por que lo decía –_pues… tu normalmente estarías, hablando de lo irritante que es ir a las juntas de tu padre o cosas así…-_ es verdad, a mis amigos no se les hace raro que yo hable o mas bien me queje sin parar, lo que se les hace raro es que yo no hable._

_-_estoy bien, sakura-chan… solo que ahora no me siento con muchas ganas de hablar de nada- _ella me vio confundida y luego se alejo dándome una gran sonrisa. Al menos se que no tengo gustos diferentes, por que con la única persona que siento que mi corazón late a mil por segundo… es Hinata-chan._

* * *

><p>espero que les guste...<p>

diganme si lo sigo escribiendo asi, o de forma general, o sea yo como narradora


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

_Al pasar varios días, mis sentimientos hacia Hinata fueron creciendo, cada vez sentía mayor la necesidad de abrazarla, pero sabia que eso la asustaría y ni que decir de mis ganas casi incontrolables de besarla. No quería perder su amistad, al menos, si no la podía tener como algo mas que una amiga, era mejor que solo fuéramos eso, amigas, aunque a mi se me partiera el alma cada vez que la veía con Sasuke._

_Pero un día paso algo que me sorprendió demasiado. Yo decidí salir del salón en la hora de kakashi-sensei y me dirigí al salón de música, y comencé a tocar el piano, una tonada leve, para que nadie me oyera y me fuera a buscar. Estaba tan feliz en ese lugar, mis padre me enviaron a clases privadas de piano por que a mi siempre me llamo la atención tan bellas melodías que salían de ese instrumento, que rápidamente aprendí mucho y en dos meses ya podía crear mis propias composiciones. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose me despertó de ese trance que tengo cuando toco el piano y encuentro un nuevo tono. Al abrir los ojos, veo que Sasuke entro y me veía con una ¿sonrisa?, eso era algo extraño de el, ya que casi siempre era serio, excepto cuando estaba con Hinata-chan._

_-_hola, naruko…- _era mi imaginación o me pareció que corto para no decirme un sufijo. -_¿Qué haces?-_ me pregunto algo ¿interesado?, eso era raro en el, a el solo le interesaba su novia y su vida, aunque era un amigo, nunca le había hablado así._

-nada Sasuke-san- _respondí, ignorando lo que quería decir todo eso. El se fue acercando a mí y se recargo encima del piano._

_-_dime algo… ¿a ti te gusto verdad?- _eso fue mas bien una afirmación, y yo me puse algo nerviosa y el interpreto mis expresiones –_eh notado que siempre que estoy con Hinata-chan te incomodas y cuando la beso… se te ve el enojo- _se fue acercando cada vez mas a mi ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? era la pregunta de mi mente –_así que dime ¿te gusto?- _me pregunto de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera responder algo, me jalo del brazo y me acerco a su cuerpo, hasta que estuvimos demasiado cerca –_no te preocupes… por que tu también me gustas…- _se fue acercando a mi, pero yo lo comencé a empujar, hasta que por fin me zafé de su agarre._

-¡¿que estas haciendo?…- _le reclame, como se atrevía a intentar besarme –_eres el novio de Hinata…-_ que rayos le pasaba!, que bicho le pico._

_-_no quieras negarlo… te he visto… y es obvio que te gusto…- _me agarro del rostro y me intento obligar a que lo besara, pero yo le patee la pierna haciendo que me soltara._

_-_no seas tan vanidoso… que yo solo te veía como un amigo… pero ahora ni a eso llegas- _y al decir eso salí del salón, dejándolo con la rodilla algo lastimada._

_Al pasar un par de días después de eso, Hinata no se libró del desagradable sabor de que su querido novio la engañara, ella lo encontró besando a sakura en el mismo salón que me intento besarme a mi, a ella si la logro besar, pero ella tenia la misma moral que yo, solo que lo pateo en la entrepierna jajajaja, ese idiota se lo merecía, y ojala y yo le hubiera dado otro mas fuerte. Volviendo a lo principal, Hinata los vio besarse y estuvo llorando durante un rato en la terraza del edificio, yo la fui a buscar para consolarla y logre calmarla un poco. Al pasar los días nos dimos cuenta de lo que era Sasuke en realidad, las pretendientes que tenia, eran chicas a las que se había ligado y muy probablemente llevado a la cama, Hinata era un intento mas de eso, y su club de fans, era a quienes había besado o ligado, era un vil bastardo, al pasar los días se fue alejando mas y mas de nosotros hasta que se convirtió en un completo extraño y solo lo veíamos en clases, pero Hinata aun así estuvo triste durante varios días. Ese idiota la había enamorado, y ella realmente lo amaba, estuvo deprimida y todos intentamos levantarle el ánimo._

_Pero ahí no se detuvieron mis desgracias, mi "problema" fue creciendo con los días, mis ganas de estar cerca de ella comenzaron a crecer más y más, hasta que llegue al punto de tener que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no lanzarme a ella y besarla. Así que yo me comencé a alejar lentamente de ella, ahora le mandaba su propia limosina, sabia que si estaba en un espacio cerrado y con nadie viéndonos, haría mucho mas que besarla, ¡malditas hormonas!, ella seguía deprimiéndose, me fui alejando hasta llegar al punto en el que ya casi no hablábamos, ella me buscaba y yo huía, ¿que quería que hiciera?, no quería perder su amistad, pero tampoco quería que me viera raro, su desprecio era lo que menos quería y lo que mas daño me haría. La veía desde lejos, sintiendo mi corazón latir y a la vez romperse, odio admitirlo, pero la relación que ella tenía con el idiota de Sasuke era lo que me mantenía más o menos cuerda. Ella cada vez se hartaba más de mi lejanía, hasta que un día, en receso, cometió el error de ir a buscarme en la terraza, donde normalmente me alejaba de ella y de mis amigos, a quienes también tenía preocupados por mi actitud. Me sorprendió verla ahí, frente a mí, viéndome con una mirada de enojo y los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta._

_-_dime algo naruko, ¿Por qué te alejas tanto de mi?- _me pregunto enojada, no la culpo, siendo que somos amigas desde el preescolar, tiene todo el derecho de molestarse por que yo le deje de hablar de la noche a la mañana._

-yo…- _no sabia que decirle, estaba muy nerviosa, tenerla frente a mi me ponía así._

_-_¿Por qué ya no me hablas?- _esta vez puso sus manos en su cintura en forma de jarra._

_-_yo…_- volví a responder, sabia que tenia que decir algo mas que eso… ¿pero que le podía decir? Mi nerviosismo crecía cada vez mas._

_-_¿acaso me odias? ¿Hice algo como para que me odies y no me quieras hablar?- _me pregunto esta vez algo triste. Espera… eso si me quito el "yo" de la boca._

_-_odiarte- _repetí pero en un tono mas enojada, deje mi almuerzo a un lado y me pare de donde estaba sentada -¡¿_odiarte?- _volví a decir en el mismo tono, solo que comencé a avanzar hacia ella, por lo que comenzó a retroceder lentamente, teniendo un mal presentimiento, no me detuve de avanzar ni ella de retroceder, hasta que topo con la pared de la puerta -_¡¿ODIARTE?-_ le grite igual de enojada esta vez acorralándola en la pared –¿_como siquiera puede pasar eso por tu mente?_- le pregunte_

_-_yo…-_ ahora era ella la del nerviosismo._

-como puedes pensar en que yo te odio… ¿como puede cruzar por tu mente esa idea tan absurda y estúpida?_- ella comenzó a evadir mi mirada, pero yo la sujete de la barbilla para que me viera directo a los ojos, pero mi mirada se suavizo y creo que eso la sorprendió -_¿Cómo podría odiarte… si te amo tanto?- _esa confesión la sorprendió y a la vez la desconecto._

_-_¿Qué?...-_ es todo lo que pudo decir._

-así es… Hinata… yo te amo- _e hice lo que tenia tantas ganas de hacer, la bese, descargue todo lo que sentía en ese beso, pero ella estaba en shock, ¿y como no estarlo?, me imagino que es algo sorprendente que una chica se te declare, y mas si ella a sido tu amiga desde la infancia. Solo espero no estar cometiendo un error…_

* * *

><p>gracias por leer! n.n<p>

espero que les guste


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

_Después de que bese a Hinata, ahora era ella quien se alejaba de mi. Yo quería aclarar las cosas con ella, pero cuando me veía, se sonrojaba y se alejaba, mis amigos estaban confundidos, no entendían lo que pasaba y yo no les podía decir la verdad, al menos Hinata no se lo había dicho a nadie mas, eso me mantenía un poco tranquila, si alguien mas se enterara… si mis padres se enteraran, estaría mas que muerta. Quería hablar con ella, ahora estaba mas confundida que nunca y creo que ella también. Comenzaron a pasar los días, y ahora era yo la que me estaba hartando de su lejanía, tenia que aclarar las cosas con ella, y que mejor lugar que donde inicio este enredo…¡en la terraza!, tenia que hallar la forma de llevarla ahí sin llamar la atención, pero ¿Cómo?, algo tenia que pensar. Después de unos días de pensar me vinieron varias ideas a la mente, pero me comencé a hartar que en todas ella se terminaría negando, así que decidí efectuar la primera que me vino a la mente… pedirle que fuera conmigo y si no… pues la llevaría a la fuerza, ¡dios!, nunca había pensado tanto, ni siquiera para los exámenes. Bien, ¡ahora tenia un plan!._

_Al día siguiente, en la clase de kakashi-sensei, como siempre llega tarde, era el momento perfecto para hablar con ella, ahora tenia la oportunidad de hablar con ella, de aclararlo todo y, si era posible, arreglar nuestra amistad. Me fui acercando a ella, que estaba con nuestros amigos, me sentía nerviosa ¿y si les había dicho? ¿y si ellos me veían como un bicho raro?, ¡no!, Hinata no seria capaz de hacer eso ¿o si?. Al llegar junto al grupo, todos me saludaron felices, diciéndome que por que no les había hablado en los últimos días, entonces… todo seguía bien, al ver a Hinata note que ella me veía con algo de miedo, y entonces me decidí a seguir mi plan._

-Hinata-chan- _pude notar como se estremecía cuando la nombre, estaba asustada lo sabia -_¿puedo hablar contigo?- _le pregunte y ella no respondió, solo negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza. Todos ahí la veían confundidos._

_-_¿Qué te pasa Hinata-chan?- _le pregunto sakura -_¿Por qué no quieres hablar con naruko-chan?- _en ese mismo instante ella se sonrojo hasta el punto de pareces un tomate hirviendo jajaja, de verdad eso me quito mucho el nerviosismo que tenia. _

_Hinata se oculto detrás de kiba, y eso me molesto, tenía que hablar con ella y aclarar todo ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas. Así que la jale, y me la lleve casi a rastras, todo el grupo nos vio algo confundidos y sorprendidos._

_-_no se preocupen… en un rato volvemos- _dije dando una sonrisa y arrastrando a Hinata conmigo, y por lo que veo funciono ya que me dieron una sonrisa y volvieron a hablar en grupo, claro sin Hinata. Al llegar a la terraza la solté y ella se alejo lo mas que pudo de mi, sabia que tenia miedo, pero no quería que lo tuviera, quería que me viera como antes, que volviéramos a ser amigas._

_-¿_q-que e-es l-lo que qui-quieres na-naruko-chan?- _me pregunto nerviosa y asustada._

_-_yo… quiero que me perdones Hinata…-_ mi respuesta pareció sorprenderle –_lamento mucho lo que hice el otro día… pero… ya no podía aguantar mas… se que esta mal pero… no puedo evitarlo- _mi mirada fácilmente mostraba lo triste y confundida que estaba. Ella se comenzó a acercar a mi, lentamente y todavía con algo de miedo._

_-_d-descuida naruko-chan… yo… no se que decirte…- _su mirada se desvío de mi algo triste, así que la sostuve de las manos y ella se sorprendió un poco._

_-_entonces por favor perdóname…-_ le roge –_yo… -_sabia que lo que iba a decir me dolería, pero si era la única forma de estar cerca de ella… entonces la aceptaría –_quiero que volvamos a ser amigas…- _le pedí, pero ella bajo la mirada –_se que no tendríamos la misma confianza de antes… y entiendo que estés algo asustada, digo que una chica se te confiese y luego te bese… no es algo normal, pe…- _pero mis palabras quedaron el en aire, sentía algo sobre mis labios y cuando vi bien… ¡Hinata me estaba besando! No era ningún sueño, era realidad. Después de unos segundos se separo de mí, su rostro parecía como si hubiera comido algo realmente picante._

_-_yo… estoy muy confundida naruko…- _me dijo todavía con la mirada gacha –_después de ese día… me he sentido muy diferente… cada vez que te acercabas a mi… huía por que… no sabia que me pasaba… estaba muy confundida… estuve varios días pensando que me pasaba… si estaba enferma o algo así… pero al final me di cuenta de algo que… me asusta mucho- _¿Por qué me decía eso?, no lo entendía, pero al final, me dijo algo que me sorprendió mucho –_pero… de lo que me di cuenta… es que… me gustas…-_ me vio directamente a los ojos, podía ver el miedo que tenia al decirme eso. Sostuve su rostro entre mis manos, no sabia que decirle, por un lado, me sentía feliz de que ella me amara también, pero por otro, me sentía mal por verla así por mi culpa, si no le hubiera dicho nada, ella no estaría así de triste y asustada, ¡me maldigo por haberle hecho eso!._

_-_Hinata…-_ hable por fin, no sabia que decirle –_al principio… yo también me sentía así… confundida, temerosa… tenia miedo de enamorarme de ti… pero lo hice… y lamento haberte puesto en esta situación tan incomoda para ti…- _me di la vuelta dispuesta a alejarme lo mas posible de ella, tal vez… si me alejaba… si me iba de su vida, ella volviera a la normalidad._

_-¿_sabes que es lo mas extraño?...-_ esa pregunta hizo que me detuviera en seco y la volteara a ver algo confundida –_que a pesar de todo… no me arrepiento de lo que siento…- _me dijo dándome una gran sonrisa –_me asustaba al principio… cuando todavía no sabia lo que sentía… pero cuando me di cuenta de que me gustabas… me sentí… bien, tranquila, como si eso me trajera paz- _eso en verdad me sorprendió, ¡Hinata me amaba y no se arrepentía!. Al oír eso, no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír, me sentía tan feliz, volví a acercarme a ella y entonces, la bese de nuevo, esta vez… sin miedo a que ella me temiera, sin miedo a que me rechazara, sin miedo a amarla._

* * *

><p><em>Comenzaron a pasar las semanas, y todo volvió a ser como antes, bueno, casi todo. Ahora la pandilla volvía a estar junta, claro sin Sasuke, el estaba muy ocupado divirtiéndose con sus fans, pero a Hinata ya no le afectaba en lo absoluto. Otra cosa que cambio fue que Hinata y yo… pues… se podría decir que nos volvimos novios, bueno novias en secreto. Pero nadie sospechaba, ya que ella y yo siempre fuimos muy cercanas. Los días pasaban y cada que podíamos estar solas lo aprovechábamos, en el receso, en la clase de kakashi-sensei, en la limosina de ida y de regreso. Durante varios meses fue fácil ocultar lo nuestro y nuestro amor fue creciendo más y más.<em>

_Un día, el maestro iruka nos encargo un trabajo en equipos de dos, y yo hice el equipo con Hinata-chan, íbamos a mi casa o a la suya, aunque de preferencia a la mía, ya que si yo iba a la suya, mi madre me acompañaba y ahí le daban sus "recaídas" para atacar al padre de Hinata-chan, pobre hiashi, cada vez que nos íbamos me tenia que disculpar jejeje._

_Por fin entregamos el trabajo de equipo y Hinata fue a mi casa. Todo iba bien, fuimos a mi habitación, y ahí pues… hicimos lo que hacíamos cada vez que podíamos. Pero para mi sorpresa, entraron mis padres. Y al vernos ahí, se sorprendieron mucho, yo tenia miedo, ¿y si nos separaban? O peor ¿si me mandaban a una escuela lejos de Hinata-chan?, no creo que yo podría soportarlo. Pero… lo que dijeron me sorprendió de verdad… aun recuerdo sus palabras._

_-_sabiamos que esto pasaría- _yo no entendía, ¿Qué era lo que pasaría?, mi temor desapareció dando paso a otra cosa, duda. ¿Que era lo que estaba pasando?_

* * *

><p>es algo raro, lo se... pero es la unica forma (racional) de volverlo naruhina<p>

espero que les guste y no me jusgen


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

_No lo entendía, ¿sabían que esto pasaría?._

-¿a que se refieren?-_ les pregunte confundida, no es normal que tus padres no te digan nada después de verte en una escena como esa ¿o si?_

-sabíamos que esto pasaría porque…- _mi madre no podía terminar la frase, y no la culpo, no sabía como tomaría lo demás_

_Hubo un incomodo silencio durante unos minutos, tan grueso que podía cortar con cuchillo, hasta que los pasos de Hina-chan lo cortaron._

-¿hinata...?- _en ese momento cualquier cosa me alteraba, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia por que, en ese momento, sentía que si Hinata se alejaba de mi jamás volvería, sentía muchas cosas, me sentía tan nerviosa, como cuando me declare a Hinata._

-esto es algo que tienen que hablar tu y tus padres- _me dijo, soltándose mientras me daba una sonrisa, sabia que lo hacia para calmarme y funcionó._

-te veré mañana- _me despedí de ella en un tono mas calmado, y frente a mis padres, la bese, ya no me importaba que nos vieran, solo quería calmarme un poco y besándola lo lograba._

-adiós, naruko-chan- _se despidió de mi, hizo una reverencia a mis padres y se fue, al ver a mis padres, pude notar un gran sonrojo en ellos, y no los culpo._

-hija… es… es hora de que sepas la verdad…- _pronuncio mi padre._

-¿q-que verdad?-_ pregunte mientras trataba de calmarme._

-hace tiempo… cuando tu tenias casi dos año, existió una enfermedad que… había atacado a algunos niños… se curaba con el tiempo, pero… los niños no podían sobrevivir, sin embargo… las niñas si-_ mi padre le costaba trabajo decirme eso, pero aun así yo no entendía, y mis padres se dieron cuenta._

-lo que… tu padre quiere decir…- _decía mi madre, mientras comenzaba a llorar lentamente _–es que… tu antes… eras… eras…un niño-_ eso me sorprendí._

-¿q-que?...-_ entre en un estado de shock, ¡antes era un chico!... entonces… eso quiere decir que… lo que siento por Hinata…_

-a-así es...-_ dijo su padre._

-perdónanos hija... pero nosotros... no queríamos perderte... por eso... decidimos... decidimos-_ las lagrimas querían salir de los ojos de mi madre, querían que yo la perdonara, pero, ¿que había que perdonar? ellos salvaron mi vida. Puse mi mano en su hombro mientras ella me veía con lágrimas en sus ojos._

-no les tengo que perdonar nada, al contrario debería agradecerles- _mire a mis padres _-después de todo, ustedes salvaron mi vida-_ mi madre me abrazo, estaba tan feliz de que yo no estuviera molesta con ellos._

-y...- _dije un poco sonrojada _-¿c-cuando po-podría volver a l-la normalidad?- _pregunte un poco sonrojada._

-los doctores nos dijeron que cuando los niños cumplían aproximadamente 15 años, ya estaban completamente curados- _dijo mi padre con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si esa pregunta se la hiciera a diario _-pensábamos decirte esto para que tu decidieras... si quieres volver a ser hombre o no, pero... después de lo que vimos creo que ya sabemos la respuesta- _yo asentí._

-entonces tenemos que prepararnos para irnos a nueva york por un tiempo de quizás... dos meses-_ yo me sorprendió un poco, ¡dos meses! ¡Dos meses lejos de mis amigos! ¡Dos meses lejos de mis abuelos! pero, mas que nada ¡dos meses sin Hina-chan!_

-e-esta bien ¿cuando nos vamos?-_ pregunte._

-que tal mañana en la noche, así podrás despedirte de tus amigos-_ yo asentí, mañana seria mi ultimo día con todos ellos antes de no verlos por un tiempo._

* * *

><p><em>Era un nuevo día, ese día mi madre no tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo por levantarme, por que yo ya estaba lista antes de tiempo, subí a la limosina y esta arranco, en el camino iba pensando, ¿como le daría estas noticias a mis amigos? por que pensaba decirles todo, del viaje, de que soy hombre y lo mas difícil, de que amo a Hinata-chan. El auto se detuvo y entro Hina, se sentó a mi lado con una mirada algo seria.<em>

-¿que te dijeron tus padres?-_ pregunto refiriéndose a lo que vieron, pero yo solo sonreí zorrunamente._

-te lo diré en la escuela, pero ahora...-_ me lancé sobre ella y comencé a besarla, no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo de los que nos quedaban juntas _-quiero estar contigo, hina-chan-_ la bese, no pare de besarla hasta llegar a la preparatoria. Ahí me baje del auto sin decir ni una palabra, Hinata me siguió como siempre, no sabia como le diría esto. En un pasillo me acerque a ella para susurrarle algo al oído._

-tenemos que decirle a los chicos lo nuestro- _Hinata se sonrojo, pero después asintió, ella estaba de acuerdo conmigo en lo que tenia pensado hacer._

-c-creo que será lo mejor-_ fue lo único que dijo, mi Hina siempre tan tímida._

_Pasaron las clases y hinata y yo estábamos muy nerviosas, nos reunimos con nuestro grupo y fuimos al techo del instituto, mis amigos estaban algo confundidos, pero una vez ahí les dije a los chicos toda la verdad, primero les dije que haría un viaje, luego les explique la razón, dejándolos en un estado de shock jeje, y finalmente les dije que amaba a Hinata._

-lo sabemos- _me respondió Sakura, y Hinata y yo enrojecimos a tal grado que los tomates se sentirían celosos de nosotras._

-c-como lo…- _no podía terminar, pero Sakura me respondió de todas formas._

_-_era demasiado obvio, sabemos diferenciar la amistad del amor…-_ vi a todos mis amigos, y ellos me sonreían –_al principio nos preocupamos… pero después de oír esto… solo les deseamos lo mejor…-_ ahora era mi turno de sonreír –_y espero que vuelvas pronto de tu viaje, ¿Cuándo te vas?- _esa pregunta me la hicieron todos juntos._

-hoy en la noche- _respondí un poco mas nostálgica._

_-_entonces tenemos que ir a despedirte- _dijo Kiba, yo solo asentí._

_Las horas pasaron y salimos de la escuela, nadie sabia que me iba de la ciudad, solo mis amigos y mis padre, y obvio mis abuelos. Aunque mi abuelo lloró amargamente al enterarse de que existiria una mujer menos en el mundo jeje, bueno que se le va a hacer a ese viejo ero-sennin. Mis amigos se fueron a sus casas y yo fui a dejar a Hinata a la suya, claro en la limosina._

_La noche llego y mis amigos ya me esperaban en el aeropuerto privado de la empresa de mi padre. Me despedí de todos y cada uno de ellos, y todos me dieron regalos de despedida, los iba a extrañar en ese tiempo que me iba._

_Finalmente la hora llego, y mis padres y yo abordamos el avión, mientras mis amigos aun se seguían despidiendo de mí. El viaje duro unas horas, no sabia cuantas y ni me importaba, al llegar a Nueva York, rápidamente nos dirigimos a una clínica privada, y comenzaron a preparar todo para iniciar el procedimiento._

_Y aquí me encuentro, lista para volver a ser un hombre, los doctores me dijeron que en unos minutos estarán listos, bueno, yo lo estoy desde hace un rato. Y hasta aquí llega mi diario, el diario de Naruko Namikaze, por que desde a partir de hoy, mi vida dejara de ser como la conozco, al menos en el ámbito de mujer._

* * *

><p>-naruko-san, ¿esta lista?- pregunto el doctor.<p>

-nunca estuve mas lista- respondió la oji-azul.

-bien… enfermera- llamo el doctor y de inmediato apareció una mujer de unos 23 años, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones –aplíquele el sedante por favor- la muchacha asintió, inmediatamente saco una jeringa e introdujo el liquido de esta en el suero de la rubia.

-estaremos aqui- fue lo último que escucho Naruko antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

-bien, podemos empezar- dijo el doctor mientras transportaban a naruko a la sala de operaciones –adiós, Namikaze Naruko-

* * *

><p><strong>2 meses después…<strong>

En la academia Konoha Gakuen las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. En un salón, una chica de cabello negri-azulado veía por la ventana.

-_naruko-chan… ¿Cómo estarás?- _veía a través de la ventana las nubes, y un cielo despejado que le recordaba a los ojos de la persona en quien pensaba, haciéndola suspirar.

-hinata- hablo una chica de cabello rosado, llamando la atención de la nombrada –descuida, pronto volverá- dijo dando una gran sonrisa, calmando a la peli-azul.

-lo se- respondió volviendo su vista al cielo –solo espero que sea pronto-.

* * *

><p>En el aeropuerto, llega el avión de Nueva York del cual baja una pareja adulta y un joven.<p>

-bienvenido de vuelta… hijo- dijo una peli-roja muy feliz.

-estoy feliz de estar de vuelta en casa- respondió un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-y ahora que quieres hacer- pregunto otro rubio, aunque mas grande.

-tu que crees papa… quiero ver a MI novia- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del aeropuerto, seguido por sus padre –_ya quiero verte, hina-chan_- pensó mientras daba una gran sonrisa zorruna.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui esta la continuación por fiiiiin!<strong>

**U****f!, la había escrito hace tiempo, pero en la memoria donde la guarde la ataco un virus y T.T la perdi...**

**Pero por fin aqui esta, me tomo un tiempo que la inspiración volviera, pero aqui esta y descuiden promento actualizar las historias que tengo abandonadas, pero no creo que sea muy pronto debido a lo de mi compu, pero hare todo lo posible, gracias por leer.**

**Y quiero agradecerles a todos los que han comentando y los que no comenten, no saben lo importante que son sus comentarios para mi.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

en el instituto Konoha Gakuen, las clases pasaban, y finalmente la hora de salir llego. todos se iban, algunos en grupo y otros solos. hinata era una de aquellas personas que se iban solas, ya que todos sus amigos vivian del lado opuesto de su hogar, bueno casi todos, pero la unica persona que vivia por su casa no estaba desde hacia tiempo. se estaba acercando a la puerta de salida, se le habia hecho un poco tarde, y ya no habia rastro de ningun alumno, solo a ella se le ocurria esperar a kakashi-sensei para preguntarle algo, y despues de media hora de espera se dio cuenta de que el peli-blanco !se habia ido¡.

-debo apurarme- penso mientras comenzaba a correr. cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de la salida, es detenida por un sujeto.

-hola, hinata- hablo una voz muy sensual, irresistible para cualquier chica, excepto hinata.

-sasuke- hablo un poco agitada, por la carrera que habia emprendido desde el segundo piso hasta ese lugar.

-queria hablar contigo desde hacer rato- dijo mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia ella.

-¿que se te ofrece?- pregunto en tono neutro, desde hacia mucho no sentia nada por sasuke, ni odio, ni amor, ni siquiera compañerismo, nada.

rapidamente el uchiha la apriciono entre la pared y su cuerpo, haciendo que hinata sintiera muy incomoda por la cercania del pelinegro.

-no he podido olvidarte- dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella -quiero que volvamos a estar juntos- dijo a un centimetro de aquellos labios rosa. hinata giro el rostro, haciendo que los labios de sasuke fueran a dar a su mejilla, para luego empujarlo

-lamento que no hayas podido olvidarme- dijo en tono de burla, sabia que sasuke solo queria una cosa con ella y no la conseguiria -pero yo a ti te olvide hace mucho- musito antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a alejarse. sasuke se molesto por la respuesta de la hyuuga ¡el era sasuke Uchiha! ¡el galan de la preparatoria!¡!ninguna chica se resistia a el! ¡y Hinata Hyuuga no seria la excepcion!. la jalo del brazo, causandole un dolor a la chica, que expreso con un quejido.

-a mi nadie me rechaza hinata- hablo enojado, mientras con una mano sostenia las suaves manos de la peli-azul y con la otra su rostro -nadie... ni siquiera una lesviana como tu- se acerco a sus labios, pero antes de poder probarlos, sintio un agudo dolor en sus partes bajas, ¡!hinata lo habia pateado en la entrepierna!. rapidamente el Uchiha deshizo su agarre para dirigir sus manos a su zona afectada, hinata no desaprovecho el momento y empezo a correr.

-¡no huiras de mi hi...!- fue todo lo que dijo antes de que sus pasos se detuvieran.

-hmp, idiota- se oyo una voz masculina. hinata dirigio su vista atras, y detuvo sus pasos, esa escena era la mejor que habia visto en mucho tiempo. Sasuke Uchiha yacia en el suelo noqueado, a lado de el un chico rubio tenia su mano hecha puño, dandole a hinata, una idea de lo que habia pasado -nunca cambiaras... idiota- musito el rubio enojado.

-...- hinata no pronuncio palabra alguna, se le hacia conocido aquel chico, pero ¿de donde?.

-te extrañe- dijo el rubio dirigiendo su vista hacia hinata, y lentamente acercandose a ella, pero ella se alejaba.

-¿q-quien eres?- pregunto algo nerviosa.

-¿ya me olvidaste? eres mala- dijo haciendose el dolido -bueno debe ser normal que no me reconozcas- dijo sin detenerse y hinata no paraba de retroceder, hasta que un arbol la dejo sin escape, de un segundo a otro se encontraba acorralada entre el arbol y el cuerpo del rubio.

-n-no lo volvere a preguntar...¿q-quien eres?- pregunto mas asustada.

-mirame y sabras quien soy... mi hina-chan- dijo dando una gran sonrisa, hinata estaba en shock, solo habia una persona que le decia asi.

-tal vez con esto me reconzcas- dijo para luego besarla, era un beso suave, el cual desperto a hinata de su trance.

-¿n-naruko-chan?- musito en voz baja cuando el rubio se separo de ella.

-correccion...- volvio a acercarse a sus labios -naruto-kun- dijo antes de darle otro beso, el cual la peli-azul no rechazo, ese beso paso de suave a apasionado, expresando cuanto se habian extrañado.

-¡naruto!- un grito desperto a ambos jovenes de aquel magico momento -¡tenemos que irnos a casa!¡hay que desempacar!- volvio a gritar una mujer de cabello rojo.

-¡de acuerdo!- grito el oji-azul -¿vienes conmigo, hina-chan?- pregunto mientras la veia a los ojos, la peli-azul no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir ante esos ojos. ese par de hermosos ojos azules que la hipnotizaban cada vez que la veian. ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia los padres del rubio, olvidado por completo a sasuke que aun seguia en el suelo, noqueado.

* * *

><p><strong>al dia siguiente...<strong>

hinata se encontraba parada frente a su casa esperando a alguien, alguien que ni habia visto en mucho tiempo, alguien que siempre iba por ella pero mas que nada, alguien que la hacia sentir feliz. de un segundo a otro, una gran limosina negra se paro frente a su casa y ella abrio la puerta, dentro de aquel auto se encontraba sentado un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, que en ese momento se encontraban conectados con los ojos palidos de la hyuuga.

-na-naru...to-kun- hinata todavia no se terminaba de acostumbrar de llamarlo asi, toda la tarde anterior se la habia pasado repitiendole que el ya no era una chica.

-eso se oye mejor ¿no cres, hina-chan?- pregunto mientras sonreia haciendo que una Hinata muy sonrojada entrara al auto.

pasaron unos cuantos segundos, los cuales se le hicieron eternos a naruto, hinata estaba del otro lado del auto, como si lo estuviera evitando, ¿es que ya no lo amaba? ¿o solo le gustaba cuando era una chica?.

-hina-chan ¿que tienes?- pregunto preocupado por la actitud de su novia, por que eso era ¿no?.

-n-nada naruto-kun... es solo que... e-es raro verte hecho un ho-hombre- dijo algo apenada.

-¿porque?- de un segundo a otro, se encontraba a unos escasos centimetros de hinata -¿acaso preferias cuando era mujer? ¿por que eso se puede arreglar?- y finalmente corto la distancia que los separaba, en un suave y tierno beso, que de un momento a otro paso a uno apasionado, en el que las lenguas de ambos empezaron a danzar. despues de unos minutos, se separaron por falta de aire.

-n-no es eso- respondio cuando su respiracion se regularizo -es que...-

-shh- silencio mientras ponia un dedo en sus labios -ahora no es tiempo de hablar- dijo mientras le daba un beso fugaz -te extrañe demaciado, y hay que reponer el tiempo perdido- en un instante comenzo a besarla mas apasionadamente, ¡la dulsura al diablo!, la necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla, y ahora que era un hombre podria hacerlo.

sus besos aumentaron de nivel, sus lenguas seguian en una insesante batalla. las manos de naruto estaban en todas partes, no queria que aquel momento terminara, pero desafortunadamente asi fue. el auto se detuvo y ambos jovenes tuvieron que separarse. cuando el chofer abrio la puerta, ambos chicos estaban levemente ruborizados y sus respiraciones irregulares, lo cual saco un sonrojo en el "anciano" chofer.

-g-gracias- dijo naruto al bajarse del auto para luego extenderle la mano a hinata. en el trayecto de la entrada a la escuela, todas las miradas estaban dirigidos hacia ellos, pero no les importaba, y a naruto menos le podia importar, los sonoros suspiros que hacian varias chicas.

-¿es-estas listo para verlos de nuevo?- pregunto hinata, a lo que naruto asintio, y finalmente, entraron a su salon, llamando la atencion de todos.

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les guste y dejen comentarios...<strong>

**nada me sirve mas para continuar que eso...**

**quiero agradecerle a todos los que siguen mis historias...**

**y ademas avisar que pronto actualizare todas las que tengo abandonadas T.T si ya va siendo hora, aunque me queme el cerebro XD**

**y que pronto subire nuevos fincs, ya tengo varias ideas en mente.**

**bueno sin mas que decir me despido...**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Entro a su casa a toda velocidad, estaba feliz, muy feliz, tantas cosas buenas le habían pasado esa tarde.

Primero el reencuentro con sus amigos, los cuales al principio no lo reconocieron, pero después de un rato se sorprendieron al verlo de nuevo, claro, era raro estar con ellos sin que le dijeran por su antiguo nombre, pero eso ya había quedado atrás, Naruko Namikaze, había quedado atrás, ahora él era Naruto, ya no era una chica. Y lo mejor de todo era que ahora podría estar con Hinata, con su dulce, tímida y tierna Hinata.

Entró a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, ese era el día, el día que había esperado por tanto tiempo, esa noche, pediría la mano de Hinata, y los padres de ella ni nadie los separaría jamás.

Estaba nervioso, era más difícil de lo que creyó, especialmente con la fría mirada de Hiashi sobre él.

-repite lo que acabas de decir- ordenó Hiashi, todavía sorprendido por la petición del rubio.

-¡quiero casarme con su hija!- volvió a decir, esta vez gritándolo mostrando lo seguro que estaba de su decisión.

Hiashi lo medito un momento, sabía que ese chico amaba a su hija, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, pero quería saber si ese amor tenía un límite.

-no- dijo Hiashi cortante, haciendo que los presentes se sorprendieran.

-¡que!- fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto.

-padre...- intento intervenir Hinata, pero su padre no la dejo continuar.

-no permitiré que mi hija se case con alguien...- lo miró de arriba a abajo -como tú- finalizo, ganándose la mirada asesina de Kushina -espero terminar con esto antes de que me mate- pensó, sin cambiar de expresión.

Naruto se levantó del sillón y camino hacia Hiashi tan rápido, que en un parpadeo lo agarraba del cuello de su camisa.

-no me importa lo que usted diga...- comenzó a decirle mientras apretaba la prenda -no permitiré que nadie me separe de ella... y aunque a usted no le guste yo voy a estar con ella, y la hare la mujer más feliz del mundo- volteo a ver a Hinata -¡aunque tenga al mundo en contra jamás la dejare!- grito, dando por finalizado su discurso.

-entonces prepárate, porque no tienen mi consentimiento-dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre del Namikaze

-¡no le estoy preguntando!-volvió a gritar -solo le estoy diciendo lo que vamos a hacer Hina y yo- volteo a verlo -aunque usted no quiera ella va a estar conmigo-

-¿estás dispuesto a que ella sufra?- pregunto confundiendo al rubio -¿a que ella sea señalada por todos? ¿A que la vean como un bicho raro?- pregunto mientras se enojaba cada vez más.

Naruto lo vio sorprendido y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata, era cierto, serian señalados por todos, estarían en boca de todos, y muy probablemente, serian rechazados por la sociedad, a él no le importaba pasar todo eso por Hinata, porque la amaba. Pero también, porque la amaba, no la dejaría sufrir, él lo dijo la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo, y sabía que no sería feliz si vivía una vida así. ¡Maldición! porque la vida era tan cruel con él, primero tenía un amor prohibido, y ahora que podía estar con ella, la tendría que dejar para que no sufriera.

-no me importa- la voz de Hinata llamo su atención -aunque me pase todo eso, no me importara, aunque todos digan tantas cosas de mi... mientras este con Naruto-kun, seré feliz- Naruto veía su determinación y recobró su pensamiento fundamental, Hinata estaba dispuesta a pasar todo eso con él, y dijo que a pesar de todo sería feliz, solo con estar con él.

-ahí está tu respuesta, Hiashi-baka- dijo Kushina al borde de una recaída de atacarlo.

-Kushina, no te metas en esto- pidió Minato, que hasta el momento se encontraba observando al igual que su esposa.

-Ya es hora que nos metamos- contradijo lo pedido por Minato.

Minato suspiro, su esposa en verdad era terca, lo único bueno de eso, es que Naruto sacara eso de ella, y no se rindiera al pedir la mano del amor de su vida. Él era su padre, y por tanto tenía que ver lo mejor para él, pero, ¿que había que ver?, lo mejor para él era lo que lo hiciera feliz, y Hinata era eso, su felicidad, y él siempre lo apoyaría, incluso si decidiera dejar su puesto como su sucesor.

-Hiashi...- hablo Minato, llamando la atención del susodicho -por nosotros no hay ningún problema que ellos estén juntos, después de todo, Naruto nació siendo un hombre, aunque fue creciendo como una mujer, pero aun así, él siempre ha sido un hombre por dentro, y lo sabes- Hiashi cerró los ojos y medito un poco -por Kushina- dio una leve sonrisa al ver la expresión de asesina que traía su esposa -ella también los apoya... y ellos dos quieren estar juntos. Así que, ¿qué te impide dar el sí?- Naruto se alegró de ver a su padre apoyándolo.

Hiashi se levantó de su asiento, mientras Hinata bajaba la cabeza, viendo como su padre se alejaba, vio a su madre sentada al lado del lugar de su padre, ella también parecía decepcionada.

-más les vale casarse antes de que me arrepienta- dijo Hiashi sin detener sus pasos y saliendo de la habitación, todos veían por donde se había ido el castaño.

Naruto y Hinata estaban sorprendidos, ¿escucharon bien? ¡Podían casarse!, estaban tan felices. Naruto corrió hacia su, ahora prometida y la abrazo mientras la besaba.

-nada nos separará- le prometió mientras la veía a los ojos y no dejaba de llorar.

**6 años después...**

Había pasado mucho en ese tiempo, Naruto y Hinata salieron de la preparatoria y se casaron al entrar a la universidad, era cierto, por un tiempo fueron señalados, pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora todos lo habían olvidado, y ellos habían iniciado una vida juntos.

-Hikari- se oyó desde la cocina la voz de Hinata –baja a desayunar- al instante una pequeña niña de no más de 4 años bajo corriendo de las escaleras, su cabello era rubio como el de su padre y sus ojos plateados como los de su madre.

-buenos días mama- saludo la pequeña niña, estaba arreglada, lista para salir con una de las persona que más quería. Entró al comedor y vio sentado ahí a su padre, con su desayuno en la mesa mientras leía el periódico –buenos días papa- saludo ahora a su padre.

-Hikari-chan, se te va a hacer tarde- la niña lo veía fijamente pero luego comenzó a desayunar tranquilamente.

-no creo que mi abuela se enoje si llego un poco tarde- respondió dando una gran sonrisa, idéntica a la de su padre.

Unos momentos después su madre se sentó junto con ellos y comenzaron a desayunar.

-mama, papa…- los llamo la pequeña rubia –quiero un hermanito- pidió mientras sus padres la veían con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

-hi-hikari-chan- fue todo lo que pudo decir Hinata, que se encontraba roja hasta las orejas.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el clakson de un auto afuera.

-y-ya te vino a buscar tu abuela- Naruto agradecía al cielo y a su madre por ser tan puntual, la niña se despidió mientras salía corriendo para ver a su querida abuela Kushina.

-Hikari-chan a veces dice cosas sin pensarlo- dijo la oji-perla mientras seguía desayunando.

-aunque tiene un poco de razón- dijo el rubio mientras daba una gran sonrisa zorruna –necesita un hermanito- se paró de la mesa y se dirigió hacia su esposa.

-Na-Naruto-kun- el sonrojo de Hinata volvía.

-porque no le damos la sorpresa- la cargo entre sus brazos mientras subía las escaleras.

-s-se te hará tarde para el trabajo- trato de detenerlo.

-ya le avise a mi padre que hoy no podré ir- entro en la habitación y cerro con seguro.

_Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, y esta es mi historia, la historia de cómo pase de ser una chica a un chico. Y de como ahora soy la persona más feliz del mundo, con el amor de mi vida, a quien en un momento considere prohibido, pero ahora, estoy seguro que con ella tendré una gran familia que seguirá creciendo, de eso me encargare yo._

**FIN**

**Se que el final estuvo un poquis raro, pero ya no podía aguantar sin escribirlo, primera historia lista, y espero seguir subiendo mas, jeje. La verdad siento que el final me fallo un poco pero tratare de hacer las demás historias lo mas interesantes posible.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera.**


End file.
